The Eye's Of Silence
by Saturn's Heart
Summary: *MAJOR RE-WRITE* They thought the Darkness had gone away. What they don't know that Darkness threatens to take over once more, how would the Order of the Phoenix of Europe cope with the strangeness of something far worst then Voldemort? -Full Summery Inside-


» § «

The Eye's Of Silence

By: Saturn's Heart

» § «

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling; either of which I am not. I own the plot, majority of the original characters that will either play major or minor roles.

» § «

Summery: They thought the Darkness had gone away. What they don't know that Darkness threatens to take over once more, how would the Order of the Phoenix of Europe cope with the strangeness of something far worst then Voldemort? Would they accept the help from the many branches of the Order from around the world that they never know existed to help with new threats that seems to come from another world? What really happen to The-Boy-Who-Lived? Who are the mysterious girl who looks like Harry Potter? Who went missing before his eleventh birthday?

» § «

Warnings: Yes, yes I know I shouldn't have done this one. BUT I had to. Thanks for all the faves, watches and stuff. I guess. Major re-tweaking of this one hard core. I couldn't help it. READ AND REVIEW! NO Flames allowed or I'll feed you all to my Giant Purple Eating People Shadow -_-. Also numbered items will be noted at the very bottom of the chapter. So make sure to read everything! Major re-writing due to weird ideas needed to be added. And I decided to change the name of the story.

» § «

-Key-

"_Hello (Italic)" _-Japanese/Telepathic talking

"Hello (Normal)" -English

"**Hello" **- Thoughts

_**"**_**__****Hello (Bold/Italic)"** -Flashbacks/Letters/Dreams

Ages:

Usagi: Twenty

Seiya: Twenty-One

Hotaru: Eighteen

Hermione: Fourteen

Ron: Fourteen

» § «

-Chapter I: Silence in the Destiny-

"_**The Destiny Of The Planets Circling The Sun**_

_**We Protect The princess Of the Moon**_

_**We Are The Sailor Soldiers Of The Solar System"**_

_**-Memorial Album of the Musical 04 - Sailor War Supreme-**_

» § «

The year was July 31st when Lily's first child had been born. When Lily first told she was pregnant and was having a son. She was thrilled, things went normal till the time she gave birth. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy with black hair and green eyes. But as time went on Fates wanted a player, they knew something would happen. The year was Halloween 1981, that is when twists of fates changed the rules to everything.

Yes that night Harry James Potter died so to speak, he had defeated the wizarding worlds most evil wizard in twist of luck that killed him. Fate knew the silly wand wavers need their savior. So they did the unexpected and let young Harry be reborn. But not as the Boy-Who-Lived but as the new Girl-Who-Lived. The fates made sure to hid the truth of what transpire from the wand wavers till the time was right. So the glamored the child as the Boy-Who-Lived and left 'him' with this relatives. As she slept she was visited by a young girl.

_**-Dream-**_

_**Harry stood in the middle of a white void looking around slightly confused he turned around when he heard the sound of what sounded like heels and he saw a girl who looked exactly like him except she was about Eighteen**_ _**with long**_ _**black hair with purple highlights, (think of Mistress 9's hair but not as long as hers)**_ _**her eyes where vivid purple that spoke of many things that happened, life, death, and destruction. Her forehead had the symbol of the planet Saturn. She gave Harry a gentle smile and said in a gentle tone, "We meet at last. Fate knew what was going to happen to both of us, and yet we are the same. Fate knew that you was not supposed to die tonight and yet gave me a second chance I died in a strange accident that happened closely to another friend of mine. However,**_ _**you and I are now one. We are guardians of the Earth. We are never alone. Not now and never. We are of both Senshi and of the new magick. We are special. Fate made us who we are, we die but not like a mortal death, we die to become Immortal, to be Old as Time Herself Harry.**_" _**Saturn smiled and laid a gentle hand to his cheek and then said in a song like voice in Japanese:**_

"_**Hametsu To Tanjou**_

_**Meguri Meguru No." (1)**_

**-End Of Dream-**

» § «

Flashing green lights was all she could see screams could be heard. Heart retching sounds she tried to block the sounds but without avail the sound kept coming. She wished that he never had to hear the voices of people around her dying. But deep down she knew she couldn't help feeling sorry for those who died.

The year was 1984. Now she is no older then four years old. She was Harry Potter before she was reborned now she is Hotaru she lived in 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey England. She was a very quiet girl who don't talk much unless asked directly even then she would answer quietly, she still had black hair, that seems to change to purple in the light, she had vivid purple eyes that seems to stare into one soul. Her eyes seems to hold and spoke things. Her aunt and uncle hated her with a passion, they enjoyed tormenting the poor girl. To everyone she was a boy due to the glamor.

They was livid when they found out that they had to raise her since her parents got themselves killed. They liked to shove her into the kitchen cupboard, of course her cousin got two rooms for himself but that didn't stop the Dursley's abuse any less. They made sure no one would talk to Hotaru or be her friend they made sure to beat her enough without leaving marks.

» § «

It was Saturday morning, the year is January of 1986, Vernon and his lovely family minus Hotaru was enjoying their morning breakfast when Vernon told Hotaru to get the mail which she did. After handing her uncle the mail she sat in her corner and watched not saying a word.

Vernon announced that they had won a trip to Japan to do business with one of the competing company and was forced to bring her. Not that they want to but no one was around to take her in for the duration of the trip because Mrs. Figg was out of town till the end of the year. The trip wasn't as pleasant as Hotaru would liked but she kept quiet and followed orders. Hoping nothing happens.

Things may look good for the Dursley's as they settled down from the jet-lag and planned to go sight seeing before going to the business dinner to talk about the deal. But before leaving they made sure to lock Hotaru in the closet so that she couldn't get into trouble. And they were off. They prayed that nothing would go wrong. And when they got back they would blame poor Hotaru for everything.

Something did indeed went wrong, turns out the deal didn't fall through and to what reasons was unknown all but to the Host of the deal, but the Dursley's was livid and tried not to show it to the host of the dinner. The host found the Dursley's a bit irritating and above everyone but he politely decline the offer and bid them good night.

What the host didn't know is that they would take it out on their poor neglected niece who they left behind in the hotel. When the Dursley came back to the hotel, Vernon pulled opened the closet door in a fit of rage and dragged the poor girl out by her hair and started to hit, scream, and beat the girl. The beatings got so vicious Hotaru was sure she was dying at one point Hotaru felt like she was being dragged out the back of the hotel where Vernon pulled something else out and literately destroyed her throat beyond repair even with her healing ability she wouldn't be able to talk ever again. With a sneer he was cruel enough to leave Hotaru in an alley to die, with so many wounds. Hotaru could feel the glamor slipping as she fell into unconsciousness. Deep down she knew that this was just the beginning. Hotaru had only been six years old.

» § «

Usagi had just gotten done doing some errands when she noticed something that wasn't quite right she noticed the strong smell of blood and a strong presence of someone Magickal with the powers of a Senshi and Muggle mixed in, and it wasn't far from where she was heading to so she decided to go check it out. With the events that happened she hoped that things had calmed down to the point where they could find the rest of the _Niji No Kesshou (2). _The Asian branch of the Order Of The Phoenix called '_Fuxenikkusu No Jixyunjixyo'_ _(3) _founded and ran by Usagi the Empress Of The Cosmos normally kept in touch with all branches of the Order all except the European branch the others vow not to reveal themselves to their British counterparts till the time was right, because they couldn't trust the one called 'Albus Dumbledore'. It's not that they couldn't trust him it's more on the lines of they don't want him to interfere with what they are planning. Even though they knew about Hogwarts and such. In their own right they are witches and wizards just different class. They did not know that the other branches existed. The _Shitennou (4) _worked in Costa Rica.

Two of _Ayakashi Sisters (5) _worked in Peru South America, _Machu Picchu (6) _(_Petz_ (7) and _Berthier_ (8) while the other two worked at _Pompeii (9) _(_Calaveras_ (10) and _Kōan_ (11).

A few of the Order worked still in Asia while some are in Africa and some going as far as Antarctica. The only two members who wasn't in the order is Endymion or better known as Mamoru and Hotaru. Mamoru, he was killed on his way back from America when his plane was bombed and he came to Usagi in a dream/vision telling her what had happened that he wanted her to move on and be happy and find love. He loved her with all his heart but even the Fates knew this time he wouldn't be coming back. When the others found out they asked what happened, and Usagi explained what had happened and they knew that Mamoru was right in her moving on and being happy, when _Seiya_ (12) heard she immediately went to Usagi's side, her friends stayed to help _Princess Kakyuu_ (13) they all knew how much she cared for Usagi deeply regardless of being female just like Haruka and Michiru and they were fine with it and if they needed help they would come. Since Usagi was one of the ones who help them in the end. Hotaru, she had died at the same time as Mamoru, though Hotaru's death was strange one but Usagi knew she would be back and very soon.

» § «

Usagi frowned as she stopped close to an alley between the hotel and a restaurant she felt the presence stronger here not evil like Youma presence but very human and with lots of loathing and hate as she watched as someone dropping something on the far corner and then leaving she watched in the shadows as the fat mortal leave before going to investigate what had happened. Making sure the fat mortal was gone and making note of the hotel she knew something was wrong when she saw the fat mortal had blood all over his clothing and then she went in and found the small girl bleeding to death right then and there she knew the girl was a witch, not just any witch it was the reborned Hotaru Tomoe as the glamor that the Fates had used dropped. Right then and there she knew it was Hotaru and Usagi rushed her to the nearest hospital which was half a block from the hotel and she ran full Senshi speed being very careful of her charge. After letting the doctors work on the poor child while she called the police and told them of the abuse and where to find them to be arrested. But before she could call her friends she was allowed to see the girl. She didn't care if she was famous, she didn't care what caused her to be famous. No she cared for her because she was human. Even though she is of Lunarian blood she is still capable of human emotion. From all the Sailor Wars that raged on taught her was to cherish everything that is living on the world. Believe in yourself and everything will be alright. And she had faith that Hotaru would pull through.

When she went in she saw how much damage was done it broke her heart to see her so broken. When the doctor told her that she wouldn't be able to talk ever again it broke her heart. But there were ways around that the Empresses where gifted in telepathy. A rare gift but they need it in more or one occasion and it has help them out of tight spots.

But for now she was in critical condition, there was a chance that she may not make it through the night. But she knew other wise. Sitting by her side she called her friends to let them know what had happened. Taking her hand gently in hers she watched over the girl, as the powers of Saturn slowly worked on healing the damage.

In the corner of the room the spirit of Empress Of Silence smiled softly to Usagi and said, "_Don't worry we will be alright." _Usagi smiled softly and nodded.

She vowed to adopt the girl into her ever growing family seeing she has no one else to go to in this lifetime so to speak. The doctors was used to strange things and this was nothing new to them. Because they knew Usagi and her team very well. Seiya walked in after Usagi called everyone and she told Seiya what she wanted to do and she agreed that Hotaru would live and train with them until the time was right and they had to go back to England.

» § «

Four hours later, Hotaru opened an eye and blinked slowly and tilted her head to see Usagi and Seiya sleeping on chairs next to the bed giving a weak smile. Knowing that she is back for good. She now like all the other Empresses Immortal, ageless, old as time. She closed her eyes before blinking once more as Usagi and Seiya finally woke up and Hotaru gave a weak even though she couldn't vocally speak anymore she could talk telepathically and that didn't bother her one bit, "_Hi Usagi-Mama, Seiya-Mama."_ The couple smiled and said, "_Hey Hotaru-Chan." "When the time come we must be ready to go back to England and hopefully stop what is to come. Fate knew that Harry wasn't meant to die and I was given a second chance to even out the war._" Usagi and Seiya nodded and said, "_We'll be ready by then. Get some sleep Hotaru-Chan."_ With a nod Hotaru closed her eyes and went to sleep. The doctors gave the okay that she could leave only to make sure not to over do it, even though everything was healed.

» § «

The year was 1990 December 31st New Years Eve, the mark of a new year. Four years things looked up to one Hotaru reuniting the broken half as they started to call it. Six years since beating. Eight years of training and helping the Asia branch of the Order Of Phoenix find the remaining _Niji No Kesshou._ Galaxia worked around making amends for the many problems she had caused before hand and volunteer to help at _Republic of Vanuatu_ _(14). _The others agreed and she was sent there.

Most of the _Niji No Kesshou_ was found in both _Machu Picchu, Peru _and in _Pompeii_. With those finds things were looking bright and perhaps finally put their plans in action. Helios brought the ones found in both _Pompeii_ and _Machu Picchu_ to Usagi who smiled and said, "_Three from Machu Picchu and Pompeii, just one more to find." _Setting them in a special box she smiled as Helios got ready and for his next search in high hopes of finding the last _Niji No Kesshou_ before it fell into wrong hands.

» § «

The year is January 5th, 1991 two minutes before Hotaru's eighteenth birthday. She had aged to her real proper age.

With a smile a sleepy Hotaru was in bed warm and trying to sleep so the next day would be her birthday. They had lots to do. And spoiling the eighteen year old was on the top list. After all Usagi clearly stated that Hotaru will get majorly spoiled in this lifetime.

» § «

Meanwhile Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry one Headmaster by the name of Albus Dumbledore wrote up the First-Year letters of those who had been accepted. Now what the Headmaster didn't know is that Harry Potter no longer technically exist. No one knows what happened nor 'cared' nor do they realize that there are more then one branches of Order Of The Phoenix. All Albus Dumbledore cared about was the 'Greater Good' for Harry Potter in defeating the one called 'Voldemort'. Once he was out of the way then he could do some real damage. But he can't just yet.

Glancing at the letters he then finalized the letters he then sealed them up and then sent them all out when it was closer to start of the new year. The one letter that was meant for one Harry James Potter would never be replied back for he doesn't exist anymore. But one could be aimed to invite the eighteen year old instead. Even though they maybe above the age to be accepted with the mysteries that surrounds the ones who calls themselves _'Bishōjo Senshi' (15)._ Looking at old grandfather clock Albus smiled softly and noted that it was lunch time and he gently started to put his things away before heading to the Great Hall.

» § «

Hotaru's birthday went without a problem and she had fun opening gifts and eating cake that Empress of Thunder made, and of course someone had to start a food fight that ended with loads of laughs. Over all it was special and she had lots of fun with her family. She was glad to have came back to spend time with those she is close to. She smiled and hugged everyone and said, "_Thank you so much for everything. They are wonderful and I'll always treasure them!""Your welcome Hotaru-Chan you deserve all of them!" _Everyone smiled and nodded to the chatter as long as Hotaru was happy they was happy.

» § «

July 18th rolled around and everyone was busy working with the _Fuxenikkusu No Jixyunjixyo_ to find the last _Niji No Kesshou. _So far no other place had wielded progress until the team that was stationed at _Kailua, Hawaii (16). _They had managed to find the last _Niji No Kesshou_. But they had done it they had found all seven _Niji No Kesshou. _Now their plans can go in motion. Helios dropped off the last _Niji No Kesshou_ and after he go ready to help move to Europe. It was time to show the silly wand wavers that things aren't always as they seem. And that they had bigger dangers lurking to stalk and kill them given the chance.

Hotaru stretched and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand and scratched out the tangles of her long hair and did her morning things before going down for breakfast. Still feeling a bit tired she trudge down the stairs to find most of the ones who worked in the _Niji No Kesshou_ dig at _Kailua, Hawaii_ was there and she gave a wave to the members who waved or said a greeting of "_Good Morning Empress of Silence."_ Sitting down Hotaru mumbled out a "Good _morning. How many times I told you to call me just Hotaru?_" as she dug into her breakfast as the mail came and raised an eyebrow to the name as Usagi put the _Niji No Kesshou_ in the box and then she saw the look on Hotaru's face and laughed at the name on the letter then said, "_Ahh yes. And I laugh because they do not know that you are Harry and yet your not. Just to mess with the old Goat I would reply. But instead not show up. However we do need to go to England for business with the British Order Of The Phoenix. And perhaps give them a wake up call about a threat that may try and take over." _Hotaru nodded as she broke open the seal and read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order Of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. Of Wizard)

Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

-Second page-

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hotaru shrugged and scribbled a reply not really caring about it while ignoring all the school supplies and sent the owl away. They had more important things to worry about.

» § «

On the Eve of September 1st. Usagi and Hotaru dressed in their finest _Hanfu (17)_ in their respected colors while hairs was done with intricate hair pins and jewelry. Everything was set and done. It would be the two of them talking to the Headmaster since he ran the British Order branch. Dealing with a manipulative old bastard could be tricky. But they were ready for anything that was thrown at them. Moving over to where they were going to teleport into the grounds of Hogwarts. By the time they got there the Opening Feast would be starting.

» § «

The year was new and many students was looking for the new year especially the one named Hermione Granger who sat at the Gryffindor table along with her new friend Ronald Weasley.

Hermione sighed as they waited for the rest of the sorting to get done as Dumbledore finally spoke of what transpired over the summer. Everyone knew that they waited for Harry to show up on his first day of Hogwarts as the year went by no one knew what to think. They had heard from some sources that young Harry Potter had gone missing. Some say Death Eaters came and murdered him since they couldn't find his body anywhere. Some say he ran away and is in hiding. No one knows what really happened only Harry himself knew. Dumbledore then said, "Let the Feast begin!" Food started to come up to the table as everyone dug in with vigor.

Hermione's train of thought was shattered as the great double doors of the Great Hall was thrown open, scaring majority of the student body as wands drawn by both older students and staff.

» § «

Entering the Great Hall two figures, wearing strange clothing it looked like something you would see out of Ancient China, the first was medium height per-say she had long silver hair that could rival Dumbledore's hair color that could they be related skin almost as white as snow, done in two buns held in place by intricate hair pins, that streamed behind her in twin tails that reached her ankles, eyes cold vivid silver/blue, that held wisdom for someone who looks so young and ageless and yet kindness to those she knew personally. On her forehead a glowing crescent moon with an eight pointed star on top. In her hand was a long staff with an intricate ball with wings on top. She was the legendary Empress Of The Moon: Cosmos. The second figure was short then the girl next to her only reaching about shoulder level, she had long black hair that reached almost to her ankles, black hair that seems to change to purple in the lights, her eyes were vivid purple that spoke of things that happened, life death, and destruction. On her forehead the symbol of Saturn glowed brightly next to an extremely pale lightning bolt that marked her as the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Or now it would be the 'Girl-Who-Lived'. In her hand held a long staff that was taller then her with an intricate white blade that seems to shift to a black color in the light that looked extremely sharp and deadly. On her throat was a nasty scar a reminder that she could no longer speak vocally.

Whispers float around on how that the girl looked just like Harry Potter who went missing over the summer but the eyes and hair were the wrong color along with what could had caused the nasty scar. Who was this person who looked like their missing student? And yet not at the same time. She was such a mystery.

Reaching the staff table Dumbledore's eyes widened as the two woman stopped in front of them and said realizing who it was as he stood up slightly not believing that the rumors about the legendary Empress herself or what she represents, "Can't be..." The silver hair woman gave an eerie smile as she raised her eyes to the table and said with an accent, "But of course Albus Dumbledore." With those simple and yet cold words Dumbledore nodded lightly to the woman with silver hair who incline her head ever so slightly as Dumbledore got up but not before saying, "Nothing to worry about continue to eat." And then lead the women to a private room away from prying professors and students. Whispers exploded on how is that woman related to their headmaster as well as the mysterious woman that came with her. There was so many questions floating around. Minerva McGonagall lips pressed thin as the whispers floated around, glancing to the door to the other room she sense that they was more powerful then they looked but just mere looks could be fooled. When she saw the young woman she saw the nasty jagged scar on her throat, she wonder what caused the scar in the first place but then saw the faint lightning bolt shape scar, she held in a gasp and thought, **'That little girl couldn't be Harry Potter could it?'**

» § «

Ron's mouth was literately on the table when the silver hair glanced at their table. And he could squeak out a "Bloody Hell..." Hermione smacked him upside the head for language and she glanced back to where the pair had gone. Hermione knew something was wrong when Harry went missing and no one knew where he could be, she had read the wizard newspapers. Not even Dumbledore would tell them were he was. That's if he even knew. Which she doubt he even knew.

» § «

Sitting down both stared at Dumbledore as he pull out some Lemon Drops and stated, "What do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" Cosmos said coldly, "We know of your Order. But not part of it. We are far older then yours. Times has changed an evil lurks to kill. It has grips on things you could not imagine." Dumbledore lowered his eyes slightly to the desk in front of him and asked softly afraid for the first time in his long years, "How bad?" Cosmos gave a haunting laugh and said, "Many will die and enter the Midnight Gate. Know this. This Evil I speak of is something NOT to take lightly."

"_The outcome would be grave if you underestimate the force that threatens all. Not just Voldemort but things from your nightmares."_ Hotaru chided coldly. Albus looked to the child with wide eyes not knowing that she couldn't talk and then she said with a sneer, "_I don't want your pity." _"What is it you want to do?" "Help protect and see if we can prevent the event that will or will not come to pass. We are well versed in History and can teach something a bit different then the normal course. Or something similar." "Very well. I'll make sure to update the time-tables for classes." Cosmos nodded her approval and said, "Thank you."

They never made it out of the room when an ear piercing scream broke the silence of the faint whispers.

» § «

A voice gurgled and cackled as students tried to get out of the way. It gurgled out, "_Give me the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou (18). My Master demands it!" _Hotaru narrowed her purple eyes and brought up her Silence Wall to block the incoming attack towards the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Tables shocking the students of the silent girl wielding the deadly staff with ease. How she managed to get from across the room was something no one understood.

Hermione could only watch as the attack came towards their table only to be blocked by a strange purple wall. Just who was this. The thing gurgled again making snide remarks which surprised everyone when the silent girl said something. The language was not English but to those who studied languages would realize it was Japanese. But the one thing that shocked them was how her lips didn't move as he spoke.

"_My guardian deity is the planet of Silence. The soldier of Death, Rebirth, and Destruction Empress_ _Of Saturn! Attacking defenseless students, Youma, your not welcome here, Maboroshi no Ginzuishou aren't yours and never will. Leave."_ The Youma laughed and sneered in the same language as the girl, "_And what will you do? My master will be pleased to see you live._" Unknown to the Youma Cosmos who raised her staff while Hotaru kept her Silence Wall up as Cosmos obliterated the creature and said also in Japanese, "_Pretty Guardian of Love and Justice, Empress Of The Moon_ _has arrived! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you! And THAT is what I would do."_

In the mist of the chaos of the Great Hall a chilling voice spoke for the first time. "_You will not win this Cosmos, Silence. Darkness will take over and you will not be able to stop it!" _Cosmos narrowed her silver/blue eyes which changed to a shade darker then normal as she hissed, "_Chaos."_

Chaos just laughed and seemingly vanished from the air around the hall.

» § «

Whispers began again as the drama ended, Dumbledore coughed and said, "Due to some unfortunate circumstances we will have a new Professor for a new course of Ancient History. May I present Empress Of The Moon. And her daughter Empress Of Silence. Who will be staying with us for the remainder of the year. Young Empress Of Silence can not speak. So do respect her way of communicating." With a nod Dumbledore smiled softly to both the silver haired silver/blue eye woman and woman standing next to him. Cosmos eyed the students one by one gripping the staff in her hand she then sat down at the staff table as dinner continued.

Not that anyone seemed to mind but they wanted to know what was going on. And who they were. Of course they will explain things when the time was right. Well they hope so after the display of raw power. Especially when an attack happened in front of them what was the thing they had been talking about? What were the '_Maboroshi no Ginzuishou'_ and why is it so important?

Once dinner came to a close Dumbledore stood up and announce that it was time to head to bed.

» § «

Once everyone was back in their dorms or hanging out in the Common Rooms since it was still a bit early. Something didn't make sense Harry went missing and two strange people came. They were staying are they witches Just WHO are they? This type of things frustrates Hermione. Especially the use of magick. The magick the pair used was nothing she had ever seen before. The way she talked to the thing it was as if she knew what she was doing. Writing down the name of what the silent woman had said on a piece of parchment when the library opens she would look up the _'Maboroshi no Ginzuishou'._

Ron on the other hand was more like trying not to drool about the silver hair woman. He couldn't wait to see how she does her lesson in Ancient History. He didn't know what to think of the silent woman who saved their table from unknown dangers.

» § «

Usagi looked around the room she was given it was plain but with a bit of magick she shaped it to her liking. As Hotaru walked into the other room to inspect it and changing things around. Her room was black with light purple mixed with dark purple and hints of maroon.

Now sitting down she wrote out what her plans were for the year and the lessons for Hotaru to help teach. Her silver/blue eyes looked over what she had laid out, hoping the students will understand the importance of the lesson to why the events is happening. Setting the quill down and looking out course she just hope nothing else goes wrong.

Now there was a lot to do and things needed to be perfect. Jotting things down in an old book, the book was something that she and the other Empresses had written in there had been so many notes to protection spells and more.

The Youma did complicate things a bit. So both she and Hotaru would need to be careful. This year may prove to be very dangerous.

Tapping noise broke the silence of the room as Hotaru opened the window to let in Hawk's Eye in his hawk form as he landed on the floor and to his human form, Hotaru had to ask, "_Hawk's Eye everything okay?"_ Hawk's Eye bowed to both Usagi and Hotaru and said, "_Things are alright for now, but there is a force at work, the Youma here was sent here but to gain the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou."_ Usagi frowned and said, "_Sounds like the Dark Kingdom (19). Though that isn't possible since the Shitennou are healed and helping us. So it can't be them..."_ Crossing her arms Hotaru said, "_Could it be something from here? Before you found me there was a mad man an evil wizard that tried to kill me, his name is Voldemort. I think he might have something to do with the Youma?"_ Hawk's Eye crossed his arms and said, "_Most likely but we won't know for sure. But I will see if I can find out more. Be safe Empresses. May the Light Of The Galaxy protect you."_ With that Hawk's Eye shifted back into his hawk form and flew out the window to go help his fellow Amazons in finding out what as going on.

With a sigh Hotaru closed the window and sat down and said, "_Can't get a break can we? I have a bad feeling like something horrible is going to happen this year..." _With a soft smile Usagi sat down next to her daughter and pulled her into a hug and said softly, "_If it does come down to anything we will handle it. Not to worry."_ Hotaru gave Usagi a smile and a hug and nodded she was right they would worry when the time comes. Right now they had plans for this year classes. She would help Usagi with teaching Ancient History, she knew that with her help they could get the students to understand how things are in History of Past, Present, and Future. Nodding slightly Hotaru looked up at the ceiling before singing.

_-To A Brand New World-_

"_Hikari Sasu Tokoro Kage Ga Dekiru You Ni_

_Inochi Aru Mono Wa Kanarazu Shinu Wa_

_Kanashimanaide Ne_

_Umare-Naosu Tame Ni_

_Anata No Ai Made Michizure Ni Suru Kedo_

_Brand-New World_

_Brand-New World_

_Arata Na Sekai_

_Tsukuridasu Tame Kono Mi Wo Sasageru_

_Watashi Wa SATAAN_

_Hametsu No SATAAN_

_Inochi No SATAAN" (20)_

"_You have a wonderful voice even if it was stolen from you, regardless what others thought you are my daughter_ _and I love you no matter what. You are special just like I am. And I am glad to have found you when I did."_ Usagi smiled softly and ran her fingers through her hair gently and then said, "_Come we need sleep today will be a busy day." _Hotaru nodded and said, "_Thank you and yes we have a lot to do. And hopefully nothing bad shall happen along the way."_ With that said the pair went to their separate rooms to sleep.

» § «

-Notes-

Holy hell! 28 pages long (in font 18) and 15 pages long (in font 12). I think this is my longest rewrite EVER. I so didn't like the original so I decided to change it. I think I am good for now now REVIEW as I stated at the top or I'll feed you to my 'Giant Purple Eating People Shadow'!

Info Guide:

1. _Sailor War Supreme -_

Ruin And Birth

Will Circle Around Again.

2. _Niji No Kesshou - _Rainbow Crystals were present only in the anime. They were separate sections of the Silver Crystal, which came apart when Queen Serenity sealed away the Dark Kingdom's greatest warriors, the Seven Great Youma, during the attack on the Moon Kingdom in the Silver Millennium. They were sealed into six humans and one cat, each of whom were eventually tracked and attacked by members of the Dark Kingdom. Once the crystals were removed from their bodies, the carriers became the Great Youma they had the connection with. Sailor Moon was able to return them to normal with Moon Healing Escalation.

3. _Fuxenikkusu No Jixyunjixyo_ – Means 'Order Of Phoenix'.

4. _Shitennou - _Meaning "Four Heavenly Kings" were the four generals and bodyguards of Prince Endymion and later, of Queen Beryl and The Dark Kingdom. They are Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite. They were each named after a different stone.

5. the _Ayakashi Sisters - _The Ayakashi Sisters were part of the Black Moon Clan and worked for Rubeus.

6. _Machu Picchu _- Machu Picchu was built around 1450, at the height of the Inca construction of Machu Picchu appears to date from the period of the two great Incas, Pachacutec Inca Yupanqui (1438–71) and Tupac Inca Yupanqui (1472–93). It was abandoned just over 100 years later, in 1572, as a belated result of the Spanish Conquest. It is possible that most of its inhabitants died from smallpox introduced by travelers before the Spanish conquistadors arrived in the area. The latter had notes of a place called Piccho, although there is no record of the Spanish having visited the remote city. The types of sacred rocks defaced by the conquistadors in other locations are untouched at Machu Picchu.

7. _Petz -_ Petz is the eldest of the Ayakashi Sisters who works for Rubeus. She was made the second eldest in the English dub and was renamed Prizma. She is equivalent to Sailor Jupiter.

8. _Berthier - _Berthier is the second youngest of the Ayakashi Sisters. She was made the youngest in the English dub and was renamed Bertie. She is equivalent to Sailor Mercury. Her powers are water based.

9. _Pompeii - _The city of Pompeii is a partially buried Roman town-city near modern Naples in the Italian region of Campania, in the territory of the comune of Pompei. Along with Herculaneum, Pompeii was partially destroyed and buried under 4 to 6 m (13 to 20 ft) of ash and pumice in the eruption of Mount Vesuvius in AD 79.

Pompeii was lost for nearly 1700 years before its rediscovery in 1748. Since then, its excavation has provided an extraordinarily detailed insight into the life of a city during the Pax Romana. Today, this UNESCO World Heritage Site is one of the most popular tourist attractions of Italy, with approximately 2,500,000 visitors every year.

10. _Calaveras - _Calaveras is the second eldest of the Ayakashi Sisters. She was made the second youngest in the English dub and was renamed Avery. She is equivalent to Sailor Venus.

11. _Kōan - _Kōan is the youngest of the Ayakashi Sisters who work for Rubeus. She was made the eldest in the English dub and was renamed Catzi. She is equivalent to Sailor Mars.

12. _Seiya_ - Is one of the three members of the Sailor Starlights. They are recognized in Civilian form as the idol group Three Lights. Seiya is portrayed as a female in the manga but as a male in the anime along with the other two members of the Starlights. Along with Yaten Kou (Sailor Star Healer) and Taiki Kou (Sailor Star Maker) they came down to Earth from the planet Kinmoku in the search for their princess, Princess Kakyuu. They took on male forms because they felt it would be easier for popular men to attract the attention of women. (In the anime Seiya physically transformed to become male in civilian form, but in the manga she only dressed like a man). Seiya is the leader of the Starlights, Sailor Star Fighter.

13. _Princess Kakyuu - _Princess Kakyuu was the Princess that the Sailor Starlights searched for and found on Earth. She is the Princess that the Sailor Starlights searched for and found on Earth. She is the Sailor Moon equivalent for the Starlights' solar system.

14. _Republic of Vanuatu_ - Is an island nation located in the South Pacific Ocean. The archipelago, which is of volcanic origin, is some 1,750 kilometers (1,090 mi) east of northern Australia, 500 kilometers (310 mi) northeast of New Caledonia, west of Fiji, and southeast of the Solomon Islands, near New Guinea. Vanuatu was first inhabited by Melanesian people. The first Europeans to visit the islands were the members of a Spanish expedition led by Portuguese navigator Fernandes de Queirós, who arrived in Espiritu Santo in 1605; he claimed the archipelago for Spain and named it Espiritu Santo or Holy Spirit. In the 1880s France and the United Kingdom claimed parts of the country, and in 1906 they agreed on a framework for jointly managing the archipelago as the New Hebrides through a British–French Condominium. An independence movement arose in the 1970s, and the Republic of Vanuatu was founded in 1980. The nation's name was derived from the word vanua ("land" or "home"), which occurs in several Austronesian languages, and the word tu ("stand"). Together the two words indicated the independent status of the new nation.

15. _Bishōjo Senshi _- Refers to the original incarnation of Sailor Moon, which was written by Naoko Takeuchi and published in Kodansha's Nakayoshi magazine between 1992 and 1997. This first edition consisted of 18 volumes covering 52 acts. However, Volume 11 contained short stories that did not follow the main storyline. Beginning in 2003, the series was re-released in Japan in a new format known as the "Renewal Edition" or "Shinzōban" ("newly bound edition"); in this new edition, slight corrections were made to dialog and art. The new edition consisted of 12 volumes (each with new cover art) covering 60 acts, as well as two additional volumes separating the short stories from the main storyline.

16. _Kailua_ - Is a census-designated place (CDP) in Honolulu County, Hawaii, United States. It lies in the Koʻolaupoko District of Oʻahu on the windward coast at Kailua Bay. It is in the judicial district and the ahupua'a named Ko'olaupoko. It is 12 miles (19 km) northeast of Honolulu – over Nu'uanu Pali. The population was 38,635 at the 2010 census. In the Hawaiian language Kailua means "two seas" or "two currents", a contraction of the words kai (meaning "sea" or "sea water") and ʻelua (meaning "two"); it is so named because of the two lagoons in the district or the two currents which run through Kailua Bay. Kailua is primarily a residential community, with a centralized commercial district along Kailua Road. It has a compact, easy-to-shop business district surrounded by mostly single-family homes. By 1992, 50,000 residents encompassed a central urban core with surrounding residential areas. Places of note in Kailua include Kailua Beach Park, Lanikai Beach, Kawai Nui Marsh, and Marine Corps Base Hawaii.

17. _Hanfu - _Hanfu or Han Chinese Clothing, also sometimes known as Hanzhuang, Huafu, and sometimes referred in English sources simply as Silk Robe (especially those worn by the gentry) or Chinese Silk Robe refers to the historical dress of the Han Chinese people, which was worn for millennia before the conquest by the Manchus and the establishment of the Qing Dynasty in 1644. The term Hanfu derives from the Book of Han, which says, "then many came to the Court to pay homage and were delighted at the clothing style of the Han.

18. _Maboroshi no Ginzuishou - _The Silver Crystal, Maboroshi no Ginzuishou; often translated as Illusionary Silver Crystal, was a crystal object of great power. The English-dubbed anime sometimes calls it the "Imperium Silver Crystal".

19. _Dark Kingdom - _The Dark Kingdom is a dark, evil dimension where the villains of Sailor Moon (season 1) live. It is ruled by Queen Beryl and the Queen Metalia. It is full of monsters that work for Beryl and her four generals, Jedite (Jadeite), Neflite (Neprite), Zoycite (Zoicite), and Malachite (Kunzite).

20. _To a Brand New World -_

Just as a place of shining light can fall into shadow

Things that have life will surely die

But don't be sad

To be born whole

Even your love will travel with you

Brand-new world

Brand-new world

A new world

I will devote this body to produce it

I am Saturn

Saturn of destruction

Saturn of life


End file.
